


Pre-Heat

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Multi, Omega Allison Argent, Omega Scott McCall, Slice of Life, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: “What is that smell?” Allison wrinkled her nose and made a quick gagging motion. “Oh my God it is awful.”





	

“What is that _smell_?” Allison wrinkled her nose and made a quick gagging motion. “Oh my God it is _awful_.”

“What smell? There’s no smell.” Stiles put the groceries away as quickly as he could, harried and frazzled feeling after a long day at the station. “Hey, have you seen Scott? I called him earlier but he didn’t answer and -“ 

“Dude, it smells terrible in here,” Scott interrupted, breezing through the door and promptly collapsing into a ball on the couch. “Do we have ice cream? Tell me we have ice cream." 

"Oh no, dairy sounds terrible. Is there juice? Did you get the juice I asked for?” Allison plopped down next to him, instantly carding her fingers through Scott’s short curls. He snuggled in, burying his head in her lap and clutching at her thighs. 

“Yeah, yes, yes, veggie juice and ice cream and fried rice -" 

"Fried rice?!” they both screeched. Stiles covered his ears. 

“Okay, no, no fried rice, sorry! You wanted it last time! How was I supposed to -" 

"Omegas aren’t robots, Stiles!” Allison grumped, holding tighter to Scott. “You can’t just feed us the same fuel every time and hope we work!" 

"I mean, I want ice cream every time,” Scott said, shrugging. “I always want ice cream though. Even when I’m not pre-heating like crazy." 

"That’s true,” Allison grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“So, veggie juice, ice cream, what else?” Stiles asked, pulling his hair. “Should I go back out? What else do you need? Should I just… go away?” Scott and Allison shared a look and Scott sat up, quirking his finger in Stiles’ direction. 

“C'mere Alpha,” he said, patting the seat between them. “Just sit here between us and watch movies for a while. It’ll pass soon.” Allison nodded, smiling encouragingly. 

“Oh thank goodness, I don’t know if I can take -" 

"Ah. Don’t forget the juice,” she cut in, eyebrows raised. 

“Oh, dude, yeah, the ice cream?” Scott winced.

“Of course, of course, sorry!” He juggled the pint carton and the juice bottle and the remote and Allison’s heating pad all at once as he sat between them, relieved to be surrounded by their soft scents. “Better?" 

"Better.” They both nodded. Then,

“Seriously though, Stiles, what the fuck is that smell?”

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
